


The Height of Vanity

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, smut: sparks, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Sunstreaker/Blurr - "I see you watching me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Height of Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** So Blurr used to be in Sunstreaker’s unit… *Plays fast and loose with canon again* Oh, and spark sex.

**Title:** The Height of Vanity  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Blurr  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Sunstreaker/Blurr - "I see you watching me."  
 **Note:** So Blurr used to be in Sunstreaker’s unit… *Plays fast and loose with canon again* Oh, and spark sex.

 

**The Height of Vanity**

 

There weren’t many mechs that could catch and hold Blurr’s attention. _Really_ hold his attention. But Sunstreaker…

Wow.

Blurr hadn’t seen such a gorgeous mech since the last time he saw his own reflection, and sweet slagging Primus, wouldn’t they be beautiful together? The idea alone made him hot and squirmy in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was new to interfacing. Too bad there weren’t any decent mirrors around. He could see Sunstreaker’s ego enough to know he’d get off on watching their reflections writhe together in passion too.

In fact that was part of the draw. Sunstreaker had the looks and moves to back up his arrogance. Just like Blurr, and Blurr liked justified self-confidence in a mech. It was novel, his attraction to Sunstreaker not being completely shallow. Not that he really saw anything wrong with desiring someone because they were pretty to look at. It was nice though to have something more substantial there for a change.

Blurr just needed the opportunity, needed a chance to _create_ the opportunity to get Sunstreaker alone. Until then, he imagined all the ways it could happen, wound himself up, hands ghosting his frame in an echo of the fantasy touches.

He could push Sunstreaker up against a wall, lean in, tip his face up for a kiss, and those powerful hands would pull him in tight, slick over his armor with a deceptively gentle touch. Power was nothing without control over it when control was needed. Sunstreaker would have that. Just like Blurr could control his speed.

He would be noticed, called into that tiny room Sunstreaker used as an office of sorts. He’d be congratulated for his actions in the latest skirmish, smile, and strong gold hands would catch his hips, pull him close, lay him across the desk.

Blurr smiled, optics following Sunstreaker as he left the common area. He wasn’t normally the submissive sort, but something about all that leashed graceful violence made him want to be. The idea of being dragged under that heavy golden frame made him shiver in want, his spark giving a harder pulse, as though reaching already.

~ | ~

Blurr stood in Sunstreaker’s office, his commander pacing slowly around behind him. “I see you watching me,” Sunstreaker said, voice deep beside Blurr’s audial, the tone rolling right through him, setting every circuit alight with desire.

“You’re so very worthy of watching,” Blurr murmured back, smiling. Smooth. Sunstreaker must have agreed, his low purr rumbling as he stepped back in front of Blurr, one hand gliding across Blurr’s back, gripping his hip with a promising little squeeze.

Blurr lifted his chin a little, invitation, a dare implicit in the glint of his optics.

Sunstreaker didn’t disappoint. His mouth closed over Blurr’s, his other hand sliding around Blurr’s waist, fingers splayed against his lower back, pulling him in tight. Lust shot hard straight down Blurr’s spinal struts, his spark throbbing, vents cycling on. He didn’t resist the reactions, he didn’t hide or hold back. He _wanted_ Sunstreaker, and wanted him to know it.

Blurr was pulled forward, the hand on his hip silky smooth as it caressed down the back of his thigh, then pulled. Sunstreaker propped himself against his desk, guiding first one of Blurr’s knees up, then the other. Blurr wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s shoulders, straddling his lap, knees braced, but weight suspended, balanced by Sunstreaker’s hold alone.

Blurr shivered, a small gasp escaping into their kiss. He trusted this mech. To lead him, to hold him, to keep him safe when he gave up that tight control he always held himself to. It was a new feeling, and set Blurr to trembling. What was this? Had he _finally_ met a mech he could really be with for that elusive _more_?

“Want you,” Sunstreaker said against his lips, and Blurr whimpered. He _whimpered_.

“Please.”

That one whispered word was enough. Sunstreaker’s spark rolled out in a wave to Blurr’s. Electric bliss washed through him, and he reached back with his own spark. Pulse after perfect pulse volleyed through the exchange. Sunstreaker’s lips, perfect, warm, trailed down Blurr’s neck, teeth scraping his neck cables. Blurr tried to respond in kind, his fingers dipping beneath the heavy gold armor to tease over circuits and wires, but it was difficult to focus.

Every touch was ecstasy, the charge building inexorably between them, the unrestrained moans and sighs filling the small room until Blurr couldn’t take anymore. His helm dropped back, spinal struts arching as he pushed his chest harder to Sunstreaker’s and shook through a release that left him weak. Sunstreaker’s low, aching moan of his name sending aftershocks glittering over his sensornet.

Blurr blinked up at the ceiling, vents heaving. Primus! If the real thing were at all like his fantasies…

He cycled his vents, dispelling the excess heat, and stretching out on his berth. That was by far his favorite one yet. Unfortunately, the call to battle completely interrupted his enjoyment of the afterglow.

~ | ~

Sunstreaker leaned back against the edge of his desk, optics on Blurr. “I’ve seen you watching me,” he said.

Blurr had to force himself not to squirm. This was no fantasy. This was hard ugly reality, the both of them still stained from combat, Sunstreaker’s usually pristine golden armor still dented and dirty, and Blurr didn’t think he’d ever wanted him more. “You’re so very worthy of watching,” he replied, smirking a little, spark pounding in his chest.

Sunstreaker’s helm dropped down, face hidden for a moment before he looked back up. “We’re not going to happen.”

Blurr blinked. “What?”

Sunstreaker motioned between them. “We. Us. This attraction you have for me. It’s not going to happen. I’m your commanding officer. There are regulations against it, but more than that, I’m not interested in getting involved with you, or anyone else. It’s not going to happen. I see the way you look at me, and it’s how mechs have _always_ looked at me, so don’t bother denying it. We aren’t interfacing. Ever. I don’t want you, and I’m sorry if that’s harsh, but I don’t want to lead this little crush you’ve got on me on. Others are starting to notice too. It ain’t happening. Understand?”

Blurr stared, resetting his audials, replaying the memory, but it didn’t change. He felt his face heat while the rest of him felt as though he’d been dunked in ice water.

“Blurr.” Sunstreaker still waiting for a response.

“I understand,” he lied. He didn’t. Sunstreaker didn’t want him? That… made no sense at all.

“Good. Dismissed. Go get cleaned up, refuel, get some rest.”

Blurr turned away, leaving the office in a daze, mind spinning. He was shaking, spark tight.

It just made no sense.

~ | ~

Vanity is the quicksand of reason – By George Sand

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
